The Game has Began
by Jester-Of-Broken-Dreams
Summary: This is a Small story of Kaoru falling in love with my OC character, Kristen.


**When the Clock Strikes Twelve**

The car door was opened for me and when I slipped out of the car I was greeted with the view of my new school. It looked bigger than a mansion but just as beautiful as an old castle under the silver moonlight. My attention was stolen away as the gentleman, who opened my car door, cleared his throat. I lazily turned my head to look at him. He was maybe a year older than me with jet black hair, pale skin and though his glasses I looked him straight into his dark eyes.

Kyouya Ootori.

He smiled politely; 'shall we?' he turned and escorted me up to the school.

Apparently his club (that he was semi-in charge of) was holding some kind of party for their customers. He thought I would enjoy it and that it would be a perfect time to give me a tour of the school.

As soon as the tour was finished he led me to the party. It looked so posh I couldn't believe it. Kyouya got attacked by some idiot demanding to know where he was, before I could hear anything else I slipped into the party and tried to go unnoticed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Kaoru Pov**

The night was going smoothly so far. Hikaru was off teasing Tamaki and Haruhi was too busy which meant so far the night was just plain boring. I noticed some girls whispering together and staring at me, I guess they were just too shy to talk or they can't work out which amazing twin I was.

I looked around the hall when I noticed a girl leaning against a pillar, her long ink black hair fell just above her waist, her bright amber eyes seemed to slowly scan the room.

Her dress was so different from everyone else's; it was a simply fitted black dress which fell to her mid-thighs. It also had thin straps with a couple of deep red beads on it. She wore red high heels which matched her many different bracelets on one of her wrists.

With a grin I escape from her view.

**Kristen Pov**

With a yawn I decide that I wasn't tired, just very bored. That was the simplest way I could put it. This kind of party just wasn't my thing, the slow ballroom dancing; everyone's dresses were either long and elegant or big and puffy and even the food was awful, there was so much fancy tuna… I wonder why there was so much.

As I stared off into a dream trying to think why there would be so much tuna I felt someone take my hand and spinning me around.

Annoyance started to build up, how dare someone just grab me like that. I slowly turned my head up to see who it and the first thing I noticed was his eyes shining with self-confidant and also his bright coloured hair. He was breath-taking but so was everyone else in this room

He grinned down at me.

'What are you grinning at?' I asked somewhat sour.

'How come that I don't know you?'' he asked completely ignoring my question.

'Well I'm going with the really, really simply reason, I'm new.'

The grin took out a mischief twist.

'Come on, you look bored' still not have let go of my hand he led, or well dragged me behind me.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked

He gave no reply but dragged me up to dance. My head started racing trying to think of excuses that I could use however I came up with a blank. While I was distracted he placed his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I stumped slightly and fell into him a lightly.

'Shit… sorry' I mumbled quietly and when I looked up at him, I swear his grin widened a little.

As the new song began he started to lead the dance.

'What is your name, princess?' he asked.

'Okay, first of all do Not call me princess again and secondly you first.'

'I'm Kaoru.'

'Kristen.'

'It's really nice to meet Kristen. When do you start school here?'

'Soon'

He seemed a little bit surprised by my cold response as if he wasn't used to it.

With a sigh I looked up at him 'look, I hate small talk. I believe you should only ask someone thing if you actually care about their response.

'Ow!' Kaoru hissed.

I bite my lip, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to stand on your foot.'

He stared down at him, (god, he was tall) 'You are a terrible dancer, haven't you had dance lesson?'

'Nope.' I replied

Kaoru face was full of confusion, 'Didn't your old school teach you?

Again I simply shook my head.

'What school did you go to?'

Looked up from my feet and saw genuine curiosity shinning in his eyes, 'I was home-schooled'

'Oh'

I looked down at my feet again, determined not to stand on his feet again, when his hand from his waist moved to under my chin, slowly moving my face up to look at him. His eyes were beautiful and his voice was soft,

'While dancing, you shouldn't look at your feet. You should let your partner lead you. '

I swear my heart missed a beat.

He smiled gently and I quickly pulled away 'um- I think I need some fresh air.'

He led me out side into the school garden. I tried to take my hand away but he denied this. He rushed me down the steps and along some dark green bushes until he found what he was searching for, a wooden archway with crimson red roses which crawled up the ach, twisting and turning getting all tangled up in such a beautiful way.

'Do you like mazes?' he stared at him.

'Sure' I replied with a shrug, 'they can be fun'

We walked under the archway into what I could only guess was the beginning of a maze. The cool breeze blew some of my hair out of my face and my dress up a little too high.

'Ack-'I clamped my hand down onto it and looked up at him; I swear I saw him blush ever so slightly.

'So erm, how long have you been home-schooled?' he asked, trying to distract us from my dress.

'My whole life'

'Why are you going to a school now?'

All I could do was shrug. I knew why my father had suddenly demanded that I went to school but I didn't want anyone else to know.

'you seem like a charmer. You must have a ot of friends here' I asked Kaoru, trying to change the topic from me

Kaoru looked away, I thought I saw sadness and nervousness in his eyes but I couldn't be sure.

'I have some friends' he spoke quietly

'Okay' I nodded.

There was a long pause of silences. I had no idea where we were, I just followed him throught the maze.

'What is your favourite colour' I questioned him

'huh?' Kaoru glanced over at me

'What is your favourite colour? It's that not difficult of question. ' I crossed my arms pouting slightly

'It's a bizarre question though' he shot back at me.

'No it's not. It is a very simple question which will break any silence' I stick my tongue at him, I couldn't help it. Sometimes my childish side comes out.

'You don't like silence?' Kaoru grinned.

I pouted back at him, 'That's when the monsters in horror films attack'

Kaoru chuckled quietly

'It's not funny' I tried to keep a straight face back I couldn't. A small smile appeared.

As we carried on walking, the dreaded silences came back. I couldn't break the silence again with another stupid question, right? That would just be weird…right?

'Orange'

I stopped at looked at him, 'Huh?'

'That's my favourite colour' Kaoru stopped and turned around to look at me.

'Oh. I like the colour green'

We started walking again. Kaoru was telling me stories about an idiot called Tamaki, I couldn't help but laugh so much that I wasn't paying any attention to where my feet were and they decide to take advantage of this. They wanted to say hello to a rock which sent me flying into the ground. Kaoru tried to catch me from my epic fall but our feet got tangled and we both can tumbling down, like Jack and Jill.

Everything went black.

'Kristen? Kristen, you can open your eyes its okay'

I peeked open to find that I was lying on him, my face hidden in his chest and that he was on the ground. I scrambled up,

'Ah um, sorry' I looked at the ground blushing slightly. He stood up and rubbed his forehead.

'Its fine' he smiled

I peeked up at him only to witness something red on his hand, with a closer look I realised it was blood. My eyed widen.

'Shit! I'm sorry' my words came rushing out of my mouth. He looked confused at me, 'your hand, it's bleeding!'

Kaoru frowned slightly and looked at his hand only to smile. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood off his hand and returned the handkerchief back into his pocket. He held his hand up to show a small red cut of his hand, 'it's fine, it doesn't hurt at all.'

'Are you sure?' I asked.

He nodded. A noise suddenly went off which made me jump at this; he chuckled under his breath and flicked out his phone and replied to text.

When he looked up at me he said, 'I'm so sorry but I'm late for thing, it's a long story, but I'll tell you later.' he grabbed my hand and led me out of this maze in somewhat of a rush. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

After about 5 minutes I glanced at the clock. Only a few minutes to midnight. Was it really that late? I decide to go home, apart from meeting Kaoru, this party was dull. I didn't say goodbye to Kaoru or Kyouya. I couldn't see either of them but I'm sure no one wouldn't care that I left.

**Kaoru Pov**

After we helped Kanako Kasugazaki and Toru Suzushina, I tried looking for Kristen but she was nowhere to be found. Where was she?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**It's Jester here. I hope you like to rewrite of the first chapter. I might not update quickly for a couple of months as there is a few things going on but I promise that I will update more regularly after the couple of months are over. **

**I hope you like the story and please feel free to review it **

**Jester Out~~**


End file.
